


Somewhere In Time

by pixieferry



Series: Prince Hamid [7]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieferry/pseuds/pixieferry
Summary: A fic request:I'm curious about next gen. Can you tell me about Hamid and Liana's family?--“I swear, every day is an adventure with you. You know you can't steer those things, right? We go where the wind takes us.” She raised an eyebrow with an exasperated sigh, though a smile played on her lips. “Who knows where we could end up?”“Doesn't matter.” Hamid replied with a lazy shrug, tucking her arm in his as they made their way out of Topkapi Palace. He takes a breath, savoring the sweet air as the sun hits both his face and the path before them, painting it in hues in rose and gold. “Anywhere with you is home."
Relationships: Hamid/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: Prince Hamid [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Somewhere In Time

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my Tumblr beta, Lizzybeth1986, for giving me the confidence to write.

"Hamid?” A gentle hand, warm as her voice, squeezed his shoulder and broke him out of his stupor. “I've been looking all over for you.”

“Sorry, I…” he mumbled distractedly. She circled around the apartment they were in; grand but otherwise unremarkable.

“What’s this place?” She asked and his throat tightened despite himself.

“The _Kafes_.” There was nothing more to add, so Hamid shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Ah." She nodded empathetically and furrowed her brows with concern. “Are you okay?”

“I can't imagine what it was like. My great-great..” Hamid waved a hand, “... whatever grandfather, the one I was named after, was confined in one.”

“The Imperial Prince slash ambassador who married the bastard English Countess that was engaged to an evil Duke and later they prevented some crazy scheme to overthrow the Prince Regent?”

“Liana, yes.” He blinked and smiled. “You remembered?”

“Trashy period romance is my jam," she deadpanned. "So,” she lightly nudged him with a shoulder and tossed her hair, striking a regal pose, “does this make me a princess?”

He laughed. “Nope. Prince Hamid eventually relinquished his title. Lived a long, happy life with Liana and their kids and died a commoner.” He stroked a thumb on her cheek affectionately, a tender smile on his lips. “But you're an empress in my eyes, how's that?”

“I happily accept.” She took his hand and pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles, the ring on her finger — Liana's ring — winked as it caught the light.

"Anyway," she waved her phone to his face, "Anne called. Check your phone, babe. She's been trying to reach you. She wants to know what time we're coming."

"Mum called? Oh, sorry I didn't feel it buzzing." He fished his phone from his jacket and typed a quick text to his mother. "We should get going. Did you get enough photos?"

_Click!_ A flash and Hamid was momentarily blinded. "Ow."

He blinked away the constellation of stars dancing in his eyes as she lead him gently outside, leaving the whispers of incense and roses ghosting in dim corridors and staircases.

"Just one more wefie here, okay?" She motioned towards the main gate and he obligingly posed beside her with a smile. _Click!_ She looked at the photo with a critical eye and then nodded with satisfaction. "Nice. Hey, thanks for doing all this touristy stuff with me."

"It's the least I could do since I keep dragging our arses to different countries. You sure you don't mind?"

"I knew what I was getting into when I married an ambassador."

"I'm not an ambassador. I work for the consulate."

"Future ambassador. It's in your blood," she said breezily. "We have to buy stuff before dinner with your sisters tonight, right? Got the shopping list?”

“Yeah, it's in my head. Coffee and apple tea, _lokum_ for mum, some things we shouldn't speak of in public…” he flashed a mischievous grin, earning a blush and a smack on his ass from her. “...and tickets for a hot air balloon ride.”

“I swear, every day is an adventure with you. You know you can't steer those things, right? We go where the wind takes us.” She raised an eyebrow with an exasperated sigh, though a smile played on her lips. “Who knows where we could end up?”

“Doesn't matter.” Hamid replied with a lazy shrug, tucking her arm in his as they made their way out of Topkapi Palace. He takes a breath, savoring the sweet air as the sun hits both his face and the path before them, painting it in hues in rose and gold. “Anywhere with you is home."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago, but never posted this story for reasons.
> 
> Hamid's shopping list was created by Tumblr user @fairydustandsarcasm
> 
> There's no real historical notes in this one. Just a thank you for reading.


End file.
